


All Wrapped Up

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, Sappy, bad language, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is wrapping packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up

All Wrapped Up  
by Patt

Genre: Gen  
Warnings: Language.  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 490

 

 

 _I hate stupid assed wrapping paper._ Jim was trying to get an odd shaped box wrapped for Blair and it wasn’t working as well as he had hoped. In fact, this was Jim’s third try for this present. He was going to run out of wrapping paper at this rate and he was not a happy camper. Thankfully, Blair was going to be at the University all day long, so Jim had time to get this right. He looked down and realized, he had finally gotten the wrapping paper to cooperate and the finished product looked pretty darn good. When he was all finished, it looked like someone had professionally wrapped the gift. Jim was very pleased.

The next gift he got out to wrap was going to be a breeze. It was a perfectly shaped box and wouldn’t take much time at all. _Famous last words._ About thirty minutes later, he finally finished that one up. He was never so grateful to see the last box on the table. It was a simple box, so it shouldn’t be hard, but Jim wasn’t going to get cocky, that was for sure. It actually went as well as he had planned and he stood back and admired his handiwork.

They looked beautiful and he was really proud of doing such a good job on them. He hoped that Blair wasn’t one of those people that just ripped the paper off and threw it on the floor. Jim always saved paper for the next year. Carolyn had always made fun of him because of that very thing. _There could be worse things in life._

Jim put all three presents under the Christmas tree and found himself getting somewhat excited about their gift exchange. Blair had set a dollar amount and Jim had stuck to that exact amount, but got him some really nice things for school. Jim was especially proud of the pen set that he had got him that had his name engraved on it. He knew Blair was going to love it.

It was Christmas Eve and they were going to unwrap presents as soon as Blair got home from school. They had both decided that it would be best, with everyone coming over for dinner the next day. Jim and Blair were hosting the Major Crimes Christmas dinner.

Blair came flying through the door about ten minutes later and called out, “Merry Christmas, man.”

Jim smiled. “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

Blair looked under the tree and saw the presents. “Did you have those professionally done?”

“No, I wrapped them.”

“Whoa! Mine isn’t near as nice, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Jim smiled again. “Yes, Chief.”

Blair put his gift under the tree for Jim and said, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jim smiled at the untidy mess of a package and liked it all the more because of it. He liked Blair just the way he was.

The end


End file.
